1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproduction system, a content providing method, a content reproduction apparatus, a content providing-apparatus, a content reproduction program and a content providing program. For example, the present invention is applied suitably to a music reproduction system including a music providing server for providing musical data and a music reproduction terminal for acquiring musical data from the music providing server through a network and, at the same time, sequentially reproducing the acquired musical data in the so-called streaming reproduction process.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional music reproduction system, when the user carries out a music-specifying operation on a music reproduction terminal to specify musical data to be reproduced in a streaming reproduction process, the music reproduction terminal requests the music providing server to provide the musical data specified in the music-specifying operation.
In this case, the music providing server provides the requested musical data to the music reproduction terminal as musical data to be reproduced in a streaming reproduction process. Then, the music reproduction terminal reproduces the acquired musical data in a streaming reproduction process. For more information on the conventional music reproduction system, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-4245.